Will you be my deathmate ?
by Devilyuko
Summary: Une terrible traque à l'homme se prépare. Des chasseurs de prime et leur proie se lancent dans une poursuite où se mêle drogue, passé, sexe et un terrible secret.


Will you be my Deathmate ?

Par Hanna Yukisai son dark side Bloody Mary

Rating : PG-13

Base : Dir en grey

Disclaimers : Ces petits choux ne sont pas à moi… mais cette histoire l'est

Couples : Pleins…

Spoiler : Vous ne trouvez pas que le titre suffit ?!

Déclaration de l'auteur : J'ai quelque chose à déclarer moi ? Bon bah… bonne lecture !

PARTIE 1

La salle était pleine de monde. Les rideaux rouges bordeaux étaient tirés, rendant la scène invisible aux yeux des spectateurs. Les deux missionnaires étaient en tenue de soirée : le premier, le plus efféminé portait une robe fendue sur le côté, des collants résilles et un boa en plumes couleur nuit tandis que le second lui était vêtu d'un smoking noir et d'un pardessus de la même couleur qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Ils étaient assis au milieu de la salle. Ils échangèrent un regard profondément ennuyé. Ce soir, ils étaient tous les deux là pour venir le chercher. La pièce de théâtre commença sur la présentation de deux familles aisées qui désirant marier les deux enfants. La représentation fut longue, très longue. A la fin, ils furent les premiers à se lever et à quitter la salle sans prendre la peine d'applaudir. Ils se postèrent contre un mur derrière le théâtre, devant la sortie des artistes. Le plus efféminé remit sa robe en place tandis que le second tira une bouffé de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Ils entendirent des cris de joie provenant des coulisses. Au bout d'un certain temps, les artistes commencèrent à sortir : quelquefois en groupe, parfois seul. Aucuns d'eux ne firent attention aux deux hommes cachés par l'obscurité de la ruelle, pas même l'intéressé qui sortit accompagné de deux amis. Les deux hommes de l'ombre attendirent quelques secondes avant de décider de les suivre. Tendant sa main à son partenaire, ils se mirent en route faisant mine d'être en couple tout en gardant un oeil sur l'homme à quelques mètres. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement devant un vieil immeuble en ruine alors les deux traqueurs plongèrent leur regard dans une vitrine.

«Allez ! Viens Kao ! Allons à cette boite !

Non, je suis crevé, je préfère rentrer !

Tanpis pour toi, les jolies filles se rueront que sur nous !»

Les deux hommes quittèrent Kaoru en riant de la soirée qui les attend. Le jeune homme, en revanche, chercha ses clefs dans sa poche quand le plus masculins des chasseurs l'attrapa par la nuque pendant que l'autre le menaça d'un couteau habillement sorti d'une pochette accrochée autour de sa cuisse.

«Suis-nous» murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme obéit sans discuter. Une fois dans leur repère l'homme prit la parole.

«Je m'appelle Die et voici mon compagnon de mission Shinya.

Trêve de Blabla qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Nous sommes des chasseurs de prime. Nous travaillions pour le gouvernement mais nous avons décidés de nous mettre à notre compte.

Passionnant... mais que dois-je comprendre ?

Nous t'avons choisi pour que tu deviennes un des nôtres.

Hahaha ! Très drôle votre blague, d'ailleurs je ris»

Sous le regard sévère de Die, Kaoru s'aperçut immédiatement que ce n'était pas une blague. Shinya tendit à son ami une enveloppe kraft d'où il sortit des clichés en noirs et blancs.

«Alors voilà...

Attendez, minute, je n'ai rien accepté !

Vraiment ? Pourtant je suis sûr que tu vas vite changer d'avis et puis d'ailleurs, nous ne t'avons pas laissé le choix.

Tu penses...» ironisa le comédien.

Die finit par lui tendre les clichés représentant deux hommes.

«Le blond c'est Niimura Kyo, Tohru se son vrai nom. Le brun c'est Hara Toshimasa connu sous le nom de Toshiya.»

Le blond était de petit gabarit, la chevelure en bataille, le regard fou, des habits outrageants. Son compagnon, un brun efféminé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres était aggripé au bras du blond.

«Oui, souffla Shinya, ce sont ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de ta soeur.

J'accepte.»

Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur les lèvres de Die puis lui expliquant le parcours de Kyo ils s'assirent autour de la grande table. Le dealer était le responsable d'un énorme réseau de prostitution, de trafic d'armes et de drogues. Ce dernier ayant causé la mort de la soeur de Kaoru.

Le département responsable de cette traque n'arrivant toujours pas à attraper le dealer, ils avaient fait appel à Die et à Shinya pour qu'ils fassent cette mission. Et pareille occasion ne pouvait pas se refuser.

Die, Shinya et le dernier chasseur examinèrent les lieux les plus fréquentés par Kyo afin d'organiser la traque : les bordels, les boites écrans. Ils passèrent de longues heures à trier dans l'ordre chronologique les déplacements de leur proie.

Le blond quitta une des salles du love-hotel et en refermant la porte il eut un sourire en coin. Sa perversion le poussait à s'imprégner du travail de ses call-girls. Un fois las, il sortait de la chambre pour rejoindre son «bureau».

A l'intérieur, une foule incessante fourmillait. D'un côté, des travestis ne cherchant qu'à le dépouiller de ses biens et de sa vie, de l'autre ses amis qu'il s'était fait dans le milieu. Les habitués de l'établissement. L'alcool coulait à flot et des petits paquets argentés traînaient sur la table : le fruit de son trafic de drogue. Dans ce chaos, il y a lui... lui qui repliant ses jambes sous lui-même fumait sa cigarette les paupières à mi-closes, légèrement maquillées. Son visage brillait sous la lumière de la pièce. Ayant tiré une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, il l'écrasa dans l'énorme cendrier bleu translucide.

Son regard croisa celui de Kyo et comprit que ce dernier allait mal. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre. Il entoura sa nuque de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son front en le serrant contre lui. Le blond posa sa main sur celle de Toshiya, le rassurant et le quitta, lassé de cette étreinte, de ce bruit sans fin.

Il traversa les couloirs, monta les escaliers interminables. Puis, le calme. Le silence profond. Kyo entra dans ses appartements. La pièce centrale était décorée dans le style japonais traditionnel. Une porte coulissante menait à la cuisine et un couloir aux chambres. Kyo alluma les bougies de la sienne et s'arrêta devant le miroir cherchant en lui-même des réponses à ses éternelles questions, cherchant un sens à sa vie sans pour autant trouver quelque chose de concret. Il se déshabilla mécaniquement et alla nu dans la salle de bain. L'eau tout d'abord froide se réchauffa en inondant son corps et se frictionna en se lavant. Puis il sortit de la douche, enroulant autour de ses hanches une serviette. Il regagna sa chambre et tira du tiroir de sa commode un tube de comprimés dont il avala le contenu à l'aide d'un verre de saké. Il se glissa sous les draps regardant le plafond avec intérêt. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il s'imagina des ombres dansant autour de lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Une ombre longue et filiforme s'approcha du lit tandis que Kyo resserra la prise du couteau dans sa paume. L'inconnu s'accroupit près du lit. Alors Kyo se jeta sur la silhouette inconnue brandissant son couteau. Le blond se retrouva à califourchon sur la personne. D'une main habile, il alluma la lumière et se retrouva face à face avec Toshiya tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le brun tremblait de peur à la vue de couteau. Kyo le lâcha et serra son amant dans ses bras lui demandant pardon. Toshiya avait du mal à se calmer et des larmes coulèrent sur ses deux joues. Le blond tenta de le rassurer et le portant dans ses bras, il l'allongea dans son lit. Il commença à caresser son torse musclé provoquant chez le brun des frémissements de plaisir. Toshiya plongea son regard couleur ambre dans celui de Kyo qui le déshabilla complètement. Se glissant sous les draps, ils se réchauffèrent dans une nouvelle étreinte innocente. Toshiya se serra un peu plus contre le corps brûlant de son amant et il finit par s'endormir tandis que l'autre l'observa silencieusement. Qui savait mieux le comprendre que Toshiya ? Qui était toujours là lorsqu'il se détestait ? Il finit par s'endormir aussi au comble de sa fatigue.

Die acquiesça à plusieurs reprises d'un air décidé. Derrière lui, Shinya essayait d'écouter la conversation sans le moindre succès. Kaoru était retourné chez lui prendre des affaires personnelles afin de s'installer avec les deux autres. Die raccrocha enfin. Shinya lui lança un regard questionneur tandis que l'autre passa une main dans ses cheveux.

«Je pense que l'on pourra attraper Niimura et Hara lorsqu'ils fêteront l'anniversaire de Niimura.

Quand est-ce qu'il est son anniversaire ?

16 février.

Dans quatre mois donc...

Exactement. Néanmoins... Die marqua une pause dans sa phrase le temps d'allumer une cigarette. Il faudra faire attention avec le petit...

Le petit ?

Kaoru... C'est à nous de coincer le chef de la mafia...

Alors pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que Kaoru nous rejoigne ?

Il donnera le change, il sera l'informateur... puis...

Tu es plus machiavélique que moi...» sourit Shinya qui avait comprit ce que son partenaire voulait dire.

La conversation prit fin avec l'arrivée de Kaoru qui portait plusieurs valises.

«T'emmènes ta maison ?

C'est pourtant qu'une toute petite partie de celle-ci, s'étonna le comédien.

Bah putain...

Aide-moi, le fumeur du dimanche au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de biche.

Quel caractère !»

Shinya et Die aidèrent le nouveau à porter ses valises dans sa chambre. En plein milieu de l'escalier, Die sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche ce qui le fit sursauter et lâcher les valises.

«Fais attention ! Quel Baka rouge celui-là !

Moshi Moshi, fit Die en ignorant la remarque déplacée de Kaoru. Toshiya ? Seul ? Où ? Hum d'accord on arrive immédiatement ! Il raccrocha. Vite ! On jette tout ça là haut et on part en chasse.»

Kyo fut autorisé à sortir de la salle d'examens et de rejoindre la salle d'attente pendant que les médecins analysaient les pathologies de Kyo. Ce dernier dût attendre pendant une heure et demie avant que le médecin le rappelle.

«Alors ? Demanda le blond.

Cela s'est aggravé, vous devez vous en douter. Arrivé à ce stade, je me demande ce que je peux encore faire pour vous, si vous pardonnez ma franchise.

Rien, c'est comme ça...

Néanmoins, afin de ralentir le processus, je vais vous faire continuer votre traitement.

Celui qui me donne des maux de tête effroyable, je vous remercie, c'est gentil à vous.»

Le médecin ne tint pas compte de la dernière remarque de Kyo et continua à écrire son ordonnance avant de la tendre au malade qui paya et partit.

Il passa à la pharmacie commander son traitement, le maudissant par avance. Il paya et le fit livrer. Il rentra chez lui, à contre-coeur. En effet, il serait bien resté assis sur un banc, profitant du calme mais il s'était suffisamment absenté pour que Toshiya, qui n'était pas au courant de l'endroit où il se trouvait, puisse s'inquiéter.

Il passa le pas de l'immeuble et monta directement à ses appartements où il rejoignit Toshiya à la cuisine.

«Tu étais où ?

Sorti prendre l'air

Durant plus de trois heures ?

Pourquoi il y a une limite de temps ? Répondit Kyo irrité.

Non... mais... balbutia le brun. Tu devrais faire attention.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Yokono est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Un réseau de chasseurs de prime est à tes trousses et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Je sais... tu sais j'ai toujours eu des gens à mes trousses...» il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais en étant incapable, il se ravisa en lui tournant le dos.

Il alla s'asseoir à table et quelques minutes plus tard, Toshiya déposa le plat qu'il avait préparé spécialement pour Kyo et le servit. Le chef de la mafia avait les yeux dans le vide, se sentant déboussolé. Comment dire à Toshiya la vérité ? Que de toute manière, il était malade et que si ce n'était pas ces chasseurs de prime qui le tuait ce serait la maladie qui le ferait en le rongeant de l'intérieur, cellule après cellule.

«Tu ne vas pas bien Kyo ?

Si, si.»

Kyo commença son repas dans le silence le plus complet. Toshiya lui avoua que ce plat était spécialement pour lui et qu'il l'avait fait avec tout son amour.

«Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose !

Kyo ne répondit pas.

Rien de plus agréable que de parler à un mur ! C'est si instructif !

Kyo regarda son assiette avec une moue de désapprobation.

Cela te tuerait de me dire au moins deux mots ?

C'est infect.

Oh ! Merci de me demander comment je vais c'est si gentil de ta part ! Moi je vais bien et toi ?

Kyo se leva, son assiette en main et se dirigea vers la poubelle pour y jeter le contenu de son plat.

J'en ai marre de ton foutu caractère de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une bourrique pareille ?

Kyo quitta la pièce laissant Toshiya exploser seul sa colère.

Si y a que ça, moi je me tire ! Je n'ai pas à supporter les silences de marbre et les humeurs de monsieur sa grandeur adorée !!

Toshiya se leva à son tour et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il sortit de l'immeuble et parcourut les rues peu à peu inondées par la pluie. Malgré le mauvais temps, il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dehors. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements furent peu à peu mouillés et lui collèrent à la peau. Il tenta de se protéger le torse de ses bras mais cela était insuffisant. Transi de froid, il s'assit à terre sous un abri. Il replia ses jambes vers lui où il y réfugia sa tête.

Ils démarrèrent la voiture 4x4 et Die les firent sortir du garage. La pluie, toujours aussi puissante, s'abattait sur le pare-brise. Allant au delà de la vitesse autorisée, Die effectua un dérapage dans un virage drue et atteignit rapidement le centre de Tokyo.

«Appelle Kyosuke, ordonna Die à Shinya et demande où se trouve précisément Toshiya !»

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de prendre le téléphone que Kaoru se mit à hurler :

«Làààà !

Où ça là ? Cria Die

Sous l'abri !»

Die ayant enfin aperçut Toshiya, s'arrêta brusquement au bord de la route. Les trois chasseurs de prime eurent de la chance d'être attachés car par la violence de l'arrêt en aurait projeté plus d'un à travers le pare-brise. D'un même mouvement, ils ouvrirent leur portière et s'approchèrent d'un même pas de l'abri. Toshiya releva la tête, les yeux noyés de larmes voyant seulement des silhouettes autour de lui. Puis il distingua une voix masculine lui donnant des ordres.

«Lève-toi !

Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Toshiya en essayant de percevoir les visages des trois hommes.

Tu le sauras plus tard, répliqua sèchement Shinya.

Toshiya de ses dernières forces tenta de s'enfuir. Kaoru, au comble de sa rage de voir le responsable de la mort de sa soeur le coursa et le rattrapa rapidement. Il le bloqua contre le mur de tout son corps en lui maintenant fermement les poignets. L'amant de Kyo se débattit de toutes ses forces en mordant, frappant avec ses pieds les tibias du chasseur sans succès. Kaoru le lâcha une seconde avant de l'assommer d'un violent coup de poing dans la joue. Le corps de Toshiya s'effondra dans ses bras et il le porta dans la voiture. L'allongeant à l'arrière, il attacha une de ses mains à la poigné au dessus de la vitre. Kaoru s'assit à ses côtés. Die reprit le volant jusqu'à leur QG. Là bas, ils ligotèrent Toshiya sur une chaise alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience et on lui banda les yeux d'un foulard. Shinya alla voir le nouveau, extrêmement fâché.

«Evite le visage quand tu veux maîtriser quelqu'un !

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as de la pitié pour lui !

Non. Mais c'est comme ça que les morts s'accumulent !

Un connard de moins sur Terre ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Tu es vraiment con ! C'est avec ce genre de réflexion qu'on fait échouer une affaire aussi importante.

Désolé ! Mais c'est bon, il est pas mort alors arrête de t'énerver !

J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas mort sinon... toi tu vas l'être...»

Shinya tourna les talons et retourna auprès de Toshiya qui commença à se réveiller. Il prit peur car ses yeux étant toujours bandés, il ne put voir où il se trouvait.

«Kyo ? Tu es là ?

Non, il n'est pas là...

Où suis-je ? Demanda Toshiya. Qui êtes-vous ?

Des chasseurs de prime...

Que voulez-vous ?

Kyo, répondit simplement Shinya.

Laissez-le ! Il ne vous a rien fait !»

Kaoru, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, éclata de rire.

Rien, dis-tu Moi je peux te dire qu'il nous en a fait des choses !

Cela suffit, ordonna Shinya

Il tue, il prostitue, il drogue... continua Kaoru en s'approchant de Toshiya.

Il m'a enlevé le soleil de ma vie, il me l'a prise à moi. Moi qui était sa seule famille, son seul amour !

Tu es fou ! Cria Toshiya.

Recule ! Ordonna Shinya à bout de patience.

C'est toi qui est fou, tu te berces dans de douces illusions que tu veux à tout prix croire et qu'il te donne à croire.

NON TU NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT !»

Toshiya ferma les yeux sous son bandage comme si cela lui permettait de ne plus entendre les paroles de Kaoru.

Die entra dans la pièce tout en refermant son téléphone portable.

«Je ne sais rien dis-tu ! C'est toi qui ne sais rien. Tu penses qu'il est parfait cet homme mais il n'est rien d'autre qu'un tas de déchets ambulant !

Shinya sortit un de ses couteaux et le pointa sous la gorge de Kaoru pour qu'il cessât de parler. Die posa son portable non loin de lui et s'avança au côté de son acolyte.

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de cher sous vos yeux impuissants...

Si, le coupa Die. Je peux même te dire que c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver d'être le témoin de la mort de son aimée sans pouvoir la sauver.

Die lui porta un coup de poing dans le ventre. Kaoru se plia en deux. Shinya l'attrapa et le mena dans la salle de bain où il le jeta dans la baignoire. L'efféminée ouvrit l'eau froide et arrosa le dernier du groupe, espérant lui remettre les idées en place. Grelottant de froid, Kaoru se vit sortir de la baignoire et mener de force dans une chambre.

- Comme les enfants, tu ne sortiras que quand tu te seras calmé !»

Shinya redescendit l'escalier et se rapprocha de Die qui était au téléphone.

Kyo retourna dans la pièce principale. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Toshiya, qu'ils ne soient plus fâchés l'un contre l'autre mais il n'était pas dans la pièce. Il alla dans la cuisine, elle aussi déserte. Il se dit alors qu'il était sûrement descendu dans le bureau du bas où il se précipita inquiet. Cependant les trois habitués qui y étaient présents n'avaient pas croisé Toshiya. Kyo commença réellement à s'inquiéter : ce fut à ce moment qu'il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux qui le fit plier en deux de douleur. Il resta un moment à terre complètement affaibli. A ce moment, le téléphone sonna sur le bureau, il se leva péniblement et titubant jusqu'au téléphone il réussit à décrocher.

«Moshi Moshi

On a Toshiya.

Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

Si tu veux le récupérer, rend toi au hangar numéro cinq du port de Tokyo.

Si vous lui faite le moindre mal, je vous tuerai de mes propres mains. Passez le moi une seconde.

Il attendit quelque seconde avant de reconnaître la voix familière de son amant.

Kyo !

Toshiya, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Viens me...

Puis plus rien, les deux kidnappeurs avaient repris le combiné.

A 17 h au hangar numéro cinq.»

Puis, il n'entendit plus que la tonalité du téléphone. Kyo raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de cuir. Fermant les yeux, il essaya de reprendre son souffle et demanda aux autres de la pièce de partir. Ne se faisant pas entendre, Kyo hurla:

«DEGAGEZ ! MERDE JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !»

Il se leva brusquement balançant tous ce qui lui passait sous la main en direction des rapaces. Ils s'enfuirent effrayés de la colère de leur patron. Epuisé, il tomba à terre, se remettant à tousser. Un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre inférieure avant de s'écraser sur le carrelage. Il se retourna sur le dos en essayant de calmer sa respiration et par la même occasion cette douleur qui brûlait ses poumons. Il tourna la tête péniblement vers la grosse horloge qui indiquait 15h30.

_15 h 40 : _Kyo se releva péniblement et s'avança vers la grosse armoire non loin de son bureau. Il tira la clef d'un de ses tiroirs à double fonds et ouvrit l'armurerie.

_16 h 00 : _Il choisit une arme silencieuse, un kodashi et des cartouches pour le revolver qu'il avait pris. Il replaça la clef dans son tiroir et quitta le bureau d'un pas décidé.

_16 h 15_ : Il fit appeler une dizaine de ses hommes, ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance pour l'accompagner à ce rendez-vous. Il ordonna à ces hommes de se placer autour du hangar numéro cinq et de surveiller les arrivées. Il aurait besoin de leur aide au cas où un problème se poserait. Il monta rapidement dans ses appartement prendre ses médicaments et rejoignit les hommes en noir dans le garage où il prit le volant d'une Mercedes noire aux vitres teintées.

_16 h 45 : _Il traversa les rues de Tokyo afin de rejoindre le port principal. Il était suivi de quatre autres voitures qui se dispersèrent autour des hangars de manière à encercler le périmètre.

_::Toshiya... comment vas-tu ? Dis moi que tu n'es pas blessé, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je viens à ton secours.::_

Il s'arrêta en face du hangar numéro cinq. Il vérifia que son arme était prête à être utilisée. Il s'avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'entrée du hangar. Il sortit son arme qu'il pointa devant lui pour se défendre dans ce lieu où Toshiya était retenu en otage par sa faute. Il faisait complètement noir. Kyo mit ses sens en éveil et avança, l'arme braquée devant lui.

Un homme tira une cigarette de sa poche, Kyo reconnu le bruit caractéristique du briquet qui s'allume. Une légère lueur le guida à s'orienter jusqu'aux kidnappeurs. Soudain, une lumière éclaira tout le hangar, éblouissant Kyo qui s'était habitué à l'obscurité.

Deux hommes entourèrent Toshiya ligoté sur une chaise. Kyo garda son arme pointée devant lui en visant successivement les deux chasseurs de prime.

«Lâchez-le ! Ordonna le blond.

Tu penses vraiment que l'on va te rendre Toshiya sans rien en retour.

Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Kyo dont la patience venait à bout.

Toi, répondit Shinya.

Vous croyez que je vais me rendre aussi facilement !

Et pourquoi pas, ironisa Die en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Vous me faite bien rire tous les deux ! Assez attendu, rendez-moi Toshiya maintenant, sinon je vous tue !

Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tuer tout le monde comme ça... demanda Toshiya qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors.

Tu préfères que je te laisse mourir peut-être... s'indigna Kyo.

On dirait que tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole !

Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

Pourquoi pas, proposa Toshiya.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment !

Moi je trouve ! S'exclama Toshiya furieux.

Je te rappelle que tu es ligoté sur une chaise, à la merci de chasseurs de prime qui veulent notre peau.

Oui bah ils peuvent attendre trente secondes tout de même qu'on finisse notre dispute !

Die et Shinya échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils trouvaient cette situation décalée.

On dirait un vieux couple, soupira Die exaspéré. Roh les nanas quand même, je vous jure...

Shinya planta son coude dans les côtes de Die

Heureusement que Kaoru n'est pas là...chuchota Shinya à l'oreille de Die

Ouais, ils seraient déjà tous morts.

Shinya s'avança devant Toshiya, posant une main sur son épaule.

Cela suffit maintenant les amoureux

ON N'EST PAS AMOUREUX ! Crièrent Toshiya et Kyo d'une même voix.

Ouais et moi je suis Koda Kumi... soupira Die.

Vous vous croyez vraiment fin avec cette remarque peut-être...

Die écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol humide et prit son cran d'arrêt soigneusement rangé dans sa poche et coupa les cordages. D'un geste habile, il le rangea de nouveau dans sa poche et il sortit son semi-automatique qu'il pointa sur la tempe de Toshiya tandis que son autre bras tenait le brun de manière à ce que ses bras soient coincés derrière son dos.

Maintenant, ça suffit, tu fermes ta gueule et tu te rends !»

Kyo poussa un hurlement féroce. Les fenêtres se brisèrent et une vapeur se répandit dans tout le hangar.

Les yeux des quatre hommes pleurèrent et leurs têtes tournèrent. Tous tombèrent évanouis. Les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent en grand en laissant quatre hommes entrer en costard noir et avec des masques à gaz.

«Ryosuke, Yokono prenez le maître. Chi on prend Toshiya.»

Ils prirent les deux hommes leur appartenant, laissant les autres dans le hangar. Ils s'enfuirent dans un crissement de pneus.

«Quelle mal de crâne...

Die se releva, la lumière était éteinte, grillée à cause des émanations des gaz lacrymogènes. Le chasseur de prime à la crinière rouge tituba un moment avant de prendre appuie sur le mur.

Shinya se retourna lentement en essayant de respirer. L'odeur du gaz était encore imprégnée dans la salle, leur donnant la nausée. Die tira une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. A la première bouffée, il se sentit un peu mieux.

Shinya, tu te sens bien ?

Bof, envie de vomir...

Ouais, affirma Die qui comprenait le sentiment de son acolyte. Ils se sont envolés on dirait...

A ton avis... répondit sèchement Shinya, on aurait du prévoir qu'il ne viendrait pas seul.

En même temps, on a laissé Kaoru dans l'appartement et personne n'était disponible au bureau.

C'était perdu d'avance.

Au moins, on sait à quoi s'attendre avec lui, optimisa Die. Et puis, maintenant on sait son point faible...

Que veux-tu dire par là, demanda Shinya encore brumeux

Et bien, tu as déjà vu le chef de la mafia se déplacer en personne pour quelqu'un de son équipe ?

C'est vrai, on sait maintenant qu'ils ne sont pas seulement deux mafieux...»

Die aida son ami à se relever, le retenant par un bras. Ils sortirent du hangar et s'écroulèrent dans leur voiture.

Toshiya ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout était trouble autour de lui et il ne reconnu que l'environnement dans laquelle il était : la chambre de Kyo. Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur son front, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Le liquide coulait sur son visage et inonda sa nuque en fusion. Kaede, la servante de la maison, épongeait son front à l'aide d'un linge humide. Il se redressa, sa vue s'améliorait peu à peu. Elle passa du côté de Kyo lui faisant la même chose qu'à Toshiya. Il demanda à la jeune fille de les laisser seuls tout en la remerciant d'avoir prit soin d'eux. Toshiya grimpa à califourchon sur Kyo, la bassine d'eau froide à ses côtés. De temps en temps, le jeune homme passa le linge humide sur le front de son amant. Kyo ouvrit les yeux doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le brun. Le linge glissait sur le visage ruissellent de sueur de Kyo puis dans son cou.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me chercher ?

Parce que... commença le blond, et puis aurais-tu voulu que je te laisse tomber ?

J'aurais pu y arriver seul.

Cela ne se voyait pas trop.»

Toshiya ne voulait pas une nouvelle dispute alors il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa. Lèvres contre lèvres, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent jouant un ballet romantique. Ils se séparèrent. Yeux dans les yeux, Kyo se releva sur les coudes et réclama un autre baiser tout aussi passionné.

Toshiya passa ses mains sur le torse du blond décrochant un à un tous les boutons de sa chemise. Avec un sourire coquin, le brun laissa glisser ses lèvres sur la nuque de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre des gémissements. Tout le corps de Toshiya mouvait sur celui de Kyo. Ses lèvres continuaient la descente atteignant bientôt le torse musclé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il joua sur le torse de Kyo avec sa langue insistant sur les parties sensibles. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la nuque du brun qui continuait à descendre plus bas dans son anatomie. Il arriva à dégrafer le pantalon tendu du chef de la mafia. Ce dernier était brûlant de désir tout comme Toshiya qui s'allongea sur Kyo en embrassant ses lèvres sensuelles.

Kyo enleva le haut du brun, son short et ses collants. Les deux corps s'assemblèrent alternants gémissements et respirations saccadées. Serré l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes ne firent qu'un par leur étreinte.

Au final, les corps redevinrent deux personnes distinctes. Ils essayèrent, allongés l'un contre l'autre de reprendre leur respiration. Les jambes entremêlées et serrées dans les bras, ils s'endormirent paisibles, le sommeil chassant leurs soucis et leurs inquiétudes.

Le lendemain, Kaoru rejoignit Die et Shinya dans un café à Shibuya. Les deux hommes racontèrent ce qui s'était passé la veille et le dernier de la bande n'en parut pas plus surpris.

«Vous avez vraiment cru que Niimura Kyo allait venir seul, bien gentiment ? Vous le sous-estimez quand même !

Disons que...

Rien ne sortit de la bouche des deux hommes.

Par contre, j'ai un nouveau plan et pour ça, il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de sang-froid, cher Kaoru, commença Die.

Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda l'intéressé.

Kyo a vu nos visages, mais pas le tien. Ce que je propose c'est que tu réussisses à infiltrer leur organisation afin de récolter pleins d'informations.

Il en est hors de question, s'exclama Kaoru en colère.

Die, c'est extrêmement risqué, tu ne penses pas ? S'étonna Shinya.

Tu te dégonfles Kaoru ? Je pensais que tu voulais venger ta soeur !

Oui mais pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ? N'as-tu pas quelqu'un à venger ?

Die resta silencieux et regarda Shinya qui resta calme et qui expliqua à Kaoru

Il a vu nos visages, il nous est donc impossible de pouvoir le faire.»

Die se leva et quitta le café en laissant à Shinya le soin de le convaincre. Il s'appuya quelques secondes contre la porte vitrée avant de se diriger seul vers la voiture. Shinya et Kaoru observèrent un moment le comportement de Die à travers la grande baie.

«Shinya, qu'a t-il subi ?

C'est compliqué...

On est plus à ça près.

Shinya demanda l'addition qu'il paya avant de sortir du café restaurant. Il entraîna son partenaire dans un parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc, à l'écart de toutes oreilles.

Die avait une fiancée, Lilly. Elle était belle, gentille. Tout était prêt pour célébrer leur mariage. Il s'avance vers l'autel, tout habillé de blanc, une rose rouge accroché à sa poche de veste. Elle arrive, dans sa robe majestueuse. Le prêtre commence à son discours, leur demandant de faire leurs voeux et au moment où elle va dire sa réponse, le «oui» qui allait les unir à vie, un groupe de malfaisants pénètre dans la chapelle, armés et ils tuèrent la mariée. Sa robe se colore en rouge pourpre et tombant dans les bras de son fiancé, elle meurt.

Kaoru pleura. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il pleurait vraiment depuis la mort de sa soeur.

J'ai rencontré Die deux ou trois jours après ce drame, je lui ai proposé de devenir un chasseur de prime afin que lui aussi puisse se venger. Il était au bord du suicide.

Pourquoi cherche t-on tous à se venger ? Pourquoi faut-il que l'on vive avec tant de violence en nous ?

Je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta question...» avoua Shinya qui retenait ses larmes.

D'énormes nuages noirs se formèrent dans le ciel. Ce dernier lâcha quelques gouttes qui devinrent vite un torrent d'eau. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se mirent à courir jusqu'à leur QG en prêtant attention à ne pas être filé.

Die s'était allongé sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, un rapport dans l'autre. Au bout de la pièce, la télévision était allumée et servait de bruit de fond. La présentatrice ne disant que des banalités, Die avait appris à trier les informations. Les trois hommes enfin réunis furent captés par une information particulière.

«La brigade des stups vient de trouver dans un hangar, une quantité importante de drogues et d'armes à feu en provenant de Russie.

Il traître avec les rouges maintenant ? Siffla Kaoru

Est-ce que le président de la Russie n'aurait pas besoin de refourguer ses vieilles armes datant de la guère froide ? Ironisa Die avec son cynisme habituel.

C'est bien possible, affirma Shinya.

Il faut l'ajouter dans le profil.»

Die se leva et s'assit à la table où était étalée les dossiers et fait une note «possibilité qu'il traître avec les Russes.»

Shinya se retira dans la cuisine laissant les deux autres ensembles.

«J'ai pris ma décision. Je vais essayer d'infiltrer l'organisation mafieuse.

Merci.

Shinya revint dans la salle principale avec trois bières.

Dans ce cas, buvons à la future arrestation de cette ordure !

Ouais !»

Ils trinquèrent puis Kaoru et Shinya s'affalèrent sur le canapé pendant que Die souleva un dossier sur lequel était inscrit Hanashi Lilly.

«Hey Kaoru ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu !

Je sais j'ai été pas mal pris ces derniers temps.

Que puis-je pour toi ?

Je réfléchissais à la proposition que tu m'avais faite avant que je commence ma représentation...

Oui ?

Et bien, finalement, je veux bien être dans le coup si c'est encore possible.

On peut arranger ça je pense. Bien sûr, il faut que j'en parle avec le chef parce que ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

Je m'en doute bien.

Bon, on se rejoint ici à 15 h demain !

Pas de problème.»

Les deux hommes se quittèrent peu de temps après.

«Il a l'air vachement dans le coup ton pote dis moi... lança Die en sortant de sa cachette.

Jun ? Ouais c'est le mec le plus accro à toutes les drogues possibles que je connaisse ! Et encore aujourd'hui il était clean et il se rappelait de la proposition qu'il m'avait faite !

Miracle... ironisa Shinya en sortant du dos de Die.

J'espère que Kyo sera d'accord.»

«C'est qui ce gugus ? Demanda Kyo confortablement assis dans son fauteuil.

Un ancien comédien. Il n'a pas de thune alors il veut bien bosser pour vous. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que Yokono allait bientôt nous quitter.

Sa femme va accoucher sous peu. Il ne va prendre qu'un congé de quelques mois.

Le mec dont je vous ai parlé pourrais peut être le remplacer, vous ne penser pas ?

C'est dur de remplacer Yokono, il a toujours été très proche de moi alors que ton mec, je ne le connais même pas.

Je vous l'amène demain si vous voulez.

Bien mais pas ici, s'il est louche je n'ai pas envie qu'il connaisse cet immeuble. Kyo réfléchit un moment avant d'ajouter, à Shinjuku, près de la gare à 15 h 30. J'espère pour toi que c'est un mec de confiance...

Pas de soucis boss.»

Kyo passa son pardessus imperméable autour de ses épaules car la pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis la veille au soir dans toute la ville. Toshiya s'était rallongé sous l'effet de la forte fièvre qui s'était déclarée le matin. Kyo l'avait aidé à se recoucher dans son lit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un malaise. Leur médecin ne pouvait pas venir avant le soir sur les coups de 17h30 ce qui laissait largement le temps à Kyo d'aller et venir à son rendez-vous. Il croisa Yokono dans le couloir en sortant de ses appartements. Il lui donna une enveloppe avec sa paie et un supplément pour l'arrivée du bébé. Le bras droit de Kyo se plia en deux afin de remercier son patron. Kyo quitta l'immeuble et se dirigea à pied vers la gare de Shinjuku.

Arrivé à destination, il s'appuya sur la rambarde et alluma une cigarette. Malgré l'interdiction des médecins, l'homme avait beaucoup de mal à s'arrêter. Il sortit de sa poche une montre où il vit qu'il était 15 h 35. Il les maudissait déjà pour leur retard, chose qu'il détestait. Il ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer à ce petit subalterne, ce revendeur de drogue dans les coins de rues.

Il les aperçut qui arrivait en courant. Kaoru sentit une pointe de colère monter en lui lorsqu'il se retrouva devant Kyo. Malgré cela, il s'excusa de son retard, faisant un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Kyo finit par accepter les excuses de l'inconnu en hochant la tête. Il tira une bouffée de tabac avant de la jeter dans une flaque d'eau. Parapluie à la main, Jun, Kaoru et Kyo rentrèrent dans un café deux rues plus loin.

Le chef de la mafia demanda à la petite serveuse une pièce privée où ils pourraient discuter affaires. La jeune fille les mena à l'étage et avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce aux portes coulissantes décorées d'orchidées, il renvoya Jun dans ses quartiers. Ce dernier voulu protester mais Kyo referma les portes au nez du petit dealer.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une petite table basse après s'être débarrassés de leur manteau. Une serveuse arriva dans la pièce et se courbant en deux, elle demanda aux deux hommes ce qu'ils désiraient boire. Kyo commanda du thé pour deux que la serveuse rapporta quelques minutes plus tard. Elle les servit aimablement et repartit en laissant la théière aux deux hommes. Ces deux-là ne se dirent rien. Kyo observa Kaoru boire son thé avec prudence, analysant ses moindres gestes.

«Alors ?

Hum ?

J'aimerai savoir pourquoi... pourquoi veux-tu rentrer dans la mafia japonaise.

Je manque de moyen.

Mais tu pourrais exercer un métier... comment dit-on déjà... ah oui, honnête.

Les métiers honnêtes ne rapportent rien...

Etrange raisonnement.

De plus, j'ai de la famille qui était dans ce milieu.

Est-ce que je connais ?

Je ne penses pas... affirma Kaoru une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Il faudrait que je les rencontre, s'enthousiasma Kyo.

C'est impossible, cette personne est morte.

Condoléance, ce métier est plein de risques.

Mais j'en suis conscient. Accorda la recrue.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une basse vengeance qui te guide ?

Kaoru eut un moment de flottement, comme si Kyo avait réussi à percer les raisons de sa présence dans son âme. Le blond le regarda de côté. Ces questions embarrassaient le nouveau venu.

Pourquoi auriez-vous à douter de moi ?

On n'a pas d'ami dans ce métier, toujours des connaissances et des ennemis.

Alors disons que je suis une connaissance, affirma Kaoru déterminé.

Je vais te donner une période d'essai de trois semaines où tu seras étroitement surveillé. Fais gaffe à ta peau, au moindre pas de travers...

Kyo imita le bruit d'un revolver tirant une balle puis il se leva, attrapant son manteau au passage et ouvrit les portes coulissantes. Se retournant, il ordonna

Demain à 08h00 au parc, un homme t'abordera...»

Le chef de la mafia referma ses portes coulissantes près de son visage ferme qui ficha une peur bleue à Kaoru.

Die se retourna de manière à trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir. Il entendit la clef s'enfoncer dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux, resserrant son arme près de lui. Shinya et Kaoru qui s'étaient rencontrés en bas de l'immeuble firent leur apparition dans la grande salle. Die se sentit soulagé de les voir : il se traita d'imbécile : qui d'autre cela pourrait être que ses deux amis ?

Kaoru raconta alors à ses deux partenaires comment l'entretient avec Kyo s'était passé. Die réfléchit de la manière dont ils pourraient rester en contact quand il apprit que Kaoru serait surveillé. Se voir était bien trop dangereux. Néanmoins, ils décidèrent de se croiser dans la rue au cours duquel, il passerait un papier avec le compte rendu.

Il passa sa main sur le front de Toshiya qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ce dernier regarda Kyo avant que ses paupières ne se referment seuls. Le chef de la mafia prit le thermomètre et mesura la température de son amant. En voyant la température élevée du malade, Kyo s'inquiéta. Il prit le téléphone et une fois en ligne avec le médecin, il lui demanda quand il allait venir compte tenu du retard qu'il avait. Le médecin s'excusa et lui assura qu'il viendrait juste après son client. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, le blond se dépêcha d'aller remplir une nouvelle bassine d'eau.

Dans son sommeil, Toshiya fronça les sourcils et il ne se calma qu'au contact de Kyo. Alors, un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage endormi.

Le médecin frappa à la porte et ce fut la servante qui lui ouvrit. Le docteur Maki salua la jeune femme et alla à la rencontre de Kyo qui apparut dans le salon. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre où le souffrant dormait. Kyo réveilla doucement son amant qui se redressa contre le mur. Le docteur sortit son stéthoscope et les divers instruments dont il avait besoin. Il posa le stéthoscope sur le torse en feu de Toshiya qui frissonna. Son rythme cardiaque étant surélevé, le médecin rassura Kyo en disant que cela était dû à la forte fièvre. Il continua à examiner le brun tandis que Kyo préparait de quoi payer le médecin qui finit par faire son ordonnance où il prescrit des antibiotiques. Toshiya avait attrapé une grosse grippe. Kyo paya le médecin et le raccompagna à la porte. Sur le pas de celle-ci, ils parlèrent un peu :

«Avez-vous parlé à Toshiya à propos de votre maladie ?

Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète davantage. Je le trouve déjà suffisamment surprotecteur.

Vous devriez le préparer, au cas où... enfin vous savez ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

Docteur Maki, je ne suis pas encore mort, j'ai encore du temps avant de lui en parler !

Ne tardez pas quand même... conseilla le médecin doucement.

Je le sais bien.

Bon, bonne fin de journée.»

Le médecin descendit l'escalier rapidement et sortit de l'immeuble. Kyo retourna auprès du malade quand soudain son portable sonna. Il laissa un moment son compagnon et il se réfugia dans son bureau secret, celui dans l'appartement.

«Moshi Moshi ?

Niimura-san, ici monsieur Petrovski à l'appareil. Je voulais savoir si la marchandise d'armes est arrivée à bon port.

Elle fut mais je pense qu'il y a eut des fuites puisqu'elles ont été interceptées à peine arrivée à Tokyo.

J'en suis sincèrement désolé, répondit le russe. Aurais-je l'occasion de vous voir prochainement ?

Je suis désolé mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail en ce moment mais le mois prochain sera beaucoup plus calme. On organisera une rencontre à ce moment-là.

J'attends notre rencontre avec beaucoup d'impatience.»

Kyo entendit un bruit suspect en provenance de la cuisine. La conversation étant terminée, il raccrocha le téléphone et se précipita en direction du bruit. Il trouva Toshiya à quatre pattes, incapable de se relever seul. Kyo posa son portable sur la table et vint en aide à son amant en s'asseyant à ses côtés

«Tu désirais quelque chose mon lapin ? Demanda le chef de la mafia.

J'ai faim.

Tu aurais dû m'appeler !»

Il prit son amant par les aisselles et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il rejoignit rapidement Kaede dans l'autre salle afin qu'elle aille chercher les médicaments de Toshiya. La jeune femme s'exécuta immédiatement. Retournant dans la cuisine, Kyo ouvrit un placard où il trouva une botte de poireaux qu'il cuisina pour son amant. Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de Toshiya qui n'appréciait guère l'odeur. Le chef de la mafia présenta au malade l'assiette de poireaux et se montra impassible face au regard suppliant de Toshiya qui ne voulait pas manger ces légumes. Lorsque Kaede revint, elle donna à son patron les médicaments qu'il sortit pour son compagnon. Après cela; ils s'installèrent devant la télévision où une émission de variété était présentée par un duo de présentateurs déchaînés. Ils regardèrent Gackt chanter son célèbre tube Vanilla d'un oeil consterné. Depuis son départ de Malice Mizer, le chanteur avait beaucoup changé autant au niveau de son look que dans son style musical. Passant du Rock à la Pop mais la majorité de ses fans l'avait suivi dans son changement. A la suite de Gackt, se défilèrent Koda Kumi, Mayaa Sakamoto et Ayumi Hamasaki.

«Ce ne serait pas ta copine ? Ironisa Toshiya

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Demanda le blond qui n'avait pas comprit

C'est pas toi qui te prenait pour elle la dernière fois ?»

Kyo explosa de rire à en être plié en deux. Ils eurent du mal à se calmer. Cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi et à ce moment là, il se sentait bien.

Kaoru arriva au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait convenu la veille avec Ryosuke qui l'avait appelé sur son portable. A son arrivée, il avait remarqué un homme tout de noir vêtu. Ce dernier attendait devant une voiture blanche dont les vitres étaient légèrement teintées. Kaoru s'approcha de lui et lui récita la phrase qu'il devait répéter. Ryosuke lui ordonna de rentrer dans la voiture tout en confirmant son arrivée à son patron.

Kaoru et Ryosuke roulèrent un moment dans la voiture sans s'échanger le moindre mot. L'aîné des deux, Ryosuke, emmena le nouveau à sa première mission. Kaoru devait appeler son «tuteur» sempai conformément à la règle de hiérarchie qui existait entre-eux.

La première mission du jeune était de suivre un homme qui avait dérobé une importante quantité de drogue au «patron». Cet homme était un salary-man travaillant au kabutosho [place boursière japonaise. Kaoru se vit forcé de descendre face à un immense immeuble. Le sempai lui mit un neuf millimètres dans les mains et l'entraîna en avant. Ils le suivirent dans une petite ruelle derrière l'immeuble. La proie marchait d'un pas assuré, sans aucunes craintes. Son costume gris parfaitement entretenu, sa coupe de cheveux d'homme ingénieux ne laissait pas transparaître sa corruption.

Kaoru et Ryosuke l'observèrent de dos. L'aîné se glissa derrière son élève, un sourire manipulateur aux lèvres.

«Tue-le.» chuchota t-il sensuellement à l'oreille de Kaoru.

Kaoru tremblait de tout son être, il tendit son arme devant lui tandis que la proie continuait à marcher. Jamais Kaoru n'avait tué quelqu'un en chair et en os, il n'avait jamais eu non plus à tenir une arme. Pointant le canon de son arme dans le dos de sa victime, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, son coeur battait à une allure folle. Son aîné, lui était toujours à son oreille, poussant Kaoru à tirer sur la gâchette. Kaoru ferma les yeux et tira quatre coups qui ne ratèrent pas la cible. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser que son sempai le tira par l'épaule tout en courant tandis que la victime, à terre, se vidait doucement de son précieux sang.

«Il a réussi, affirma Ryosuke à l'interlocuteur qui l'écoutait dans son oreillette.

C'est bien, amène-le moi, ordonna l'autre.

A ces mots, il reprit le bras de Kaoru et l'emmena dans la voiture

Allez ! Vite, on a pas de temps !»

Ils roulèrent dangereusement jusqu'aux bureaux de Kyo. Devant ladite bâtisse, les deux hommes montèrent les étages nécessaires afin de rejoindre le chef de la mafia. Un homme tout de rouge vêtu, le crâne chauve accueillit les deux hommes. Ryosuke lui passa devant et aperçut Kyo plongé dans ses dossiers. Lorsqu'il les vit, il s'arrêta et se levant il demanda à Kaoru seul de le suivre. Ils montèrent encore des étages et ils arrivèrent jusqu'une porte blindée que Kyo ouvrit. Il laissa son invité entrer en premier et le suivit. Kaoru qui s'était fait une idée prédéfinit de l'appartement de son nouveau patron, s'étonna de l'ordre qui y règnait. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où un long canapé occupait l'angle, une table en verre au fond de la pièce et un couloir sombre au bout de laquelle on pouvait voir trois autres portes.

Kyo demanda à son invité de ne pas trop faire de bruit et lui expliqua pourquoi. Puis, il lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine et y revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé chaud. Il s'assit en face de Kaoru et ils commencèrent à parler.

«Alors, tu es sûr de vouloir rester ? Demanda sérieusement le blond.

Oui.

Malgré le risque que tu peux courir ?

Absolument !»

La détermination de Kaoru était si forte que même la meilleure des argumentations ne pourrait le dissuader. Ils entendirent un bruit de pas lent se diriger en leur direction. Kyo se précipita vers ce bruit, un air inquiet s'affichant sur son visage. Il apparut à l'encadrement du couloir quelques secondes plus tard, tenant Toshiya par la main.

«Qui est-ce ? Demanda agressivement Toshiya.

Le nouveau. Mais toi comment te sens-tu ?

Comme un homme ayant la grippe

Tu aurais dû rester couché !

Je suis lassé de rester allongé à rien faire !

Tu ne fais rien dis-tu ! Tu te soignes !

Je vais me préparer quelque chose alors lâche-moi.» ordonna le brun en colère.

Le blond finit par lâcher tout en secouant la tête, exaspéré. Kaoru eut envie de dire «je sais» quand Kyo lui présenta Toshiya mais il se ravisa en sachant qu'il allait se faire découvrir s'il venait à faire une erreur comme celle-ci. Il se contenta de sourire. Ils entendirent une série de casseroles et d'autres instruments de cuisine tomber. Les deux hommes coururent dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, Toshiya avait fait un malaise. Ce dernier était assis par terre, les larmes coulant sur son visage de nacre. Kyo le serra dans ses bras et fit une annonce à Kaoru.

«Je t'en pris, protège-le...

Bien sûr...»


End file.
